King Óenegus
King Óenegus was once an Irish king was great power and influence in the British Isles before he was defeated and submitted to King Arthur of England. He once gave away his daughter, Princess Iseult, as the prize of a tournament he hoped would cause friction between his rival British kings. She was eventually married to King Mark as a result of the tournament, though she cheated on him with the knight Sir Tristram - something that Óenegus joked about and saw as Mark's weakness. He went into space aboard Camelot to create Space Britain across the galaxy. Though he submitted to Arthur, Óenegus was always seeking to overcome Arthur and become the prime ruler of the Space British kings, over whom he held great sway. Description Appearance He is incredibly fat and has a big, though well groomed, red beard. His hair is balding at the top so he usually wears a hat and his eyes are small and sly with a bright blue denoting Scandinavian ancestryPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Óenegus is a man that rules through fear and he openly expresses malice towards those that stand against him. Voice He has a booming, gravelly voice. History Pre-Space Camelot King Óenegus was once one of the most powerful kings of the British Isles and he would raid the lands of Uther Pendragon, King Cole and later the lands of King Mark before he, and others, were subdued by Uther's son, Arthur, and made to serve Britannia. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Notes Britt's Commentary "Óenegus is based on King AnguishAnguish of Ireland article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia., who was the father of IseultIseult article, Wikipedia.. Anguish was possibly linked to Óengus mac Nad FroíchÓenegus mac Froích article, Wikipedia. of MunsterMunster article, Wikipedia., hence the name and details for NeS Óenegus." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monarchs Category:British Kings Category:Space British Kings Category:Villains Category:Pan Characters Category:Human Characters Category:British Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space-faring Characters